A Light Exercise
by Elenhin
Summary: Alec and James was partners for many missions, and this is the first one. one shot to explore their relationship.


Author's note: This is a one-shot I wrote to explore the relationship between Alec and James. I am intending to post a longer story featuring the two of them later, and this is partly to explore their different backgrounds first.

Alec and James was partners for many missions, and this is the first one.

Very big thank you to Forever Faramir who once more have turned my spelling errors into correct words.

Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond, Alec Travelyan or any other James Bond related item or person. I have only borrowed the characters and will return them. Not even making any serious attempt at kidnapping Alec, and as I have gotten some special glue form Q, he shall appear utterly unharmed.

* * *

**_A Light Exercise_**

"You'll have a partner this mission James." M stated at the end of the briefing.

"I prefer to work alone." James stated firmly.

"That might be so, but a backup might come in handy this time." M went on. "We have just assigned a new Double-ooh-six. He received his Double-ooh statues last week. You will be working with him on this one."

"A rookie?" James sneered. "I thought you wanted me to actually fulfill this mission.

M snorted "A 'rookie' with one of the best training records. He is young for a Double-ooh, but I think that he can handle it. I'm not sending someone alone on their first mission thought. You will work with him on this mission, and you will be civil to him. Is that clear?"

James shook his head. "Is there no one else to stick him with?" He asked. He did not like rookies, they were obnoxious, thought they knew all and in fact knew nothing. They were inexperienced, they made mistakes, they were slow, and they were usually too damn cocky. James realized that he could be accused of the latter himself, but he had the record to back up his arrogance.

Mistakes got you killed, and a rookie would make the mistakes that got James killed. He didn't under any circumstances want to drag along some brat who could not even wipe his own nose.

"There has to be someone who's going on a mission better suited for it, school police maybe." A rookie would never be able to keep up with him, James kept a fast pace on his missions. He could not afford to be slowed down.

"Cut the crap James." M snorted. "Don't try to make me believe that you were never a rookie, for I know you were, and you were not as good then as you tell yourself now. The fact however remains that we have appointed a new Double-ooh-six, and that he is going with you this time."

James frowned, trying to come up with some objection, if he had to drag along some twerp fresh from school, then the mission was doomed.

Unfortunately he could not come up with anything, and so he had to leave the office with the threat of a freshman hanging over him. Outside Moneypenny was sitting behind her desk. He would have tried to flirt with her for a moment, to distract himself and think of more pleasant things, but there was a young man standing there, one he had never seen before.

He was fairly tall and had a slim athletic build, blond hair and even if he was not handsome of the drop dead gorgeous type, his looks would certainly get the attention of many women.

As he came over to them Moneypenny caught the lads eye and nodded towards James who smiled smugly. It would seem that his fame was spreading since she was pointing him out to others. She always pretended that his charm had no effect on her, but since she was doing that, it could not be the whole truth.

"Moving out." Moneypenny stated absently as he came over to them.

"Indeed, and this time I have to baby sit some brat." James snorted. "M must be losing his touch putting me to nursing duty, the rookie will be crying and running home to his mother after the first five minutes."

The young man had been studying James, and now he smiled. James was not sure what he thought about him, but one thing was certain, he was wasting his time flirting with Moneypenny, if not James couldn't charm her, no one could.

"There's no fear for that happening." The young man said with a sly grin. "That's the good thing with orphans as you know, we don't have a mother to run home to, crying or no." He tilted his head slightly as he eyed James over again. "You're Bond, James Bond."

James rather did not care for the cocky attitude he was displaying, the kid had better watch himself when he spoke to his betters. No one would like him if he took on that tone.

"I'm Alec Trevelyan." The younger man grinned. "Double-ooh-six."

It was all James could do then not to curse to loudly, this was the damned rookie. Too cocky for his own good, he would not survive more than one day the way he was acting. He seemed to think that he could just waltz in and do as he pleased.

"I take it you are my baby sitter." Alec went on. "I must say that when they told me I would be teaming up with an older and 'more experienced' agent for my first mission, 'that' was what I had expected." His grin broadened. "Yes, I 'am' a 'dammed rookie,' I fear that I will be for some time, but I will not be the hindrance that I am sure you think."

"You should have thought before you spoke Bond." Moneypenny grinned. "I could have told you he was your new partner and spared you the embarrassment."

"By this time James had gathered his wits about him again. "The only embarrassment is being stuck with the newbie's. How do they expect me to pull anything off if I have to drag one of those along?" He demanded.

Suddenly the humor was gone from Alec's eyes, and instead he gave James a cold look. "Rookie and newbie, yes, unfortunately. Yet something that everyone experiences. Bloody inconvenience, no. I can keep any pace you can set Bond, trust me on that."

* * *

James had been forced to, and here Alec was with him. He had to trust a damned rookie to cover his six, and that was worse than not having anyone to watch his back.

He had left Alec to keep an eye on things; he certainly didn't trust him to handle the more sensitive parts of the operation, even if he had to admit the kid had not done half bad.

There had been no complaints about the orders, and thus far the new kid had carried his own weight. It was obvious that Alec chafed over being referred to as a rookie, but he had not objected to it in so many words. James was starting to think that it would be possible to make an agent out of him. He couldn't be sure yet, but there was hope.

Alec Trevelyan was cocky, very much so for an orphan. He was overconfident in his own abilities and he seemed to think that his charm could get him out of any scrap. It was not a good mentality for an agent, but if he survived the first handful of missions, then there was hope for him.

It all depended on whether or not he could survive this one though, and at the moment it didn't look hopeful.

James part of it was all done, and so he had gone to pick the 'rookie' up again, and there the brat was. Fighting hand to hand with one of their enemies and someone who knew how to fight by the look of it.

James shook his head, there was no way for him to get a clear shoot. He could not take out the other guy without risking Alec. Now, a newbie might not be that a big loss, but as they'd spent a fair coin on training him, they wouldn't be too happy if James accidentally killed him.

On the other hand, if he did nothing the brat would soon die on his own accord. It was as this thought crossed his mind that Alec pulled a surprise on him. It shouldn't be so easy to break out of hat hold, but he did it, and he managed to defeat his opponent.

James had to give him that he knew where to hit, seeing as how he other guy went down as fast as an overweighed battleship that just took a broadside of bowling ball-grapeshot.

Alec stood there, shaking his head to clear it. He'd taken a few good punches, and the trickle of blood that ran down his face was proof of it. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, and then he flashed James a grin.

"Nothing like a light exercise to keep you in shape, eh?" He smiled. As if he had not just come close to getting beaten into a moist pulp.

James had to give him credit: he had handled it on his own. It could have been something that could have been avoided, but at least he had handled it. Neither was he crying for someone to kiss away the hurt.

Too damn cocky, and still a damned rookie, but maybe he was not as bad as James had thought at first.

"I'm beginning to think that you might do." He admitted as they headed out.

Alec grinned and swiped at the trickle of blood again. It was not much as far as praise went, but he had a feeling that coming from the famous Bond it was a lot. This was someone who did not give praise easily. A grudgingly admitted 'you'll do from James Bond, was worth a lot more than the words hinted at.

It meant that he had past the hardest test he would ever have to take, he had been accepted by the best.

Alec grinned to himself, it had been worth the exercise and a few punches, he was now accepted as Double-ooh-six.

The End

This was the sixth one shot. I hope you all enjoyed it, here is also review response for the fifth one. I want to thank everyone who have read those stories.

/Elenhin

Earendil Eldar: I think it is a very clear fear of Alec's. He is a very strong man, but everyone has some fear. Having never had any family, no one he knew loved him as a child, I think he fears that when he dies, the world will forget he was ever there. He fears that no one who knew him will care, James is in a way his one hope of remembrance. While I think that Alec is much like me in licking up any affection, I'm not sure if he dares to count on it, for fear that it wont be there. I like getting into their heads when I write them, they are really interesting.

Silveni: I must say I am already running out of words to express my gratitude to you for your kind reviews. I am hoping to inspire some feeling for the character, hopefully it shall all come to mean more once I can post the longer fic.

Saerwen: You know, that was a rather interesting comment. While I do try much to inspire feeling, I am not so sure that I was trying to get tears. I hope that it meant you liked it thought.

Iolana Khenemet: I felt like opening with a bit of action, and that promise will come to mean a lot to the two of them. As will those other comments. Hmm, yeah, it is possible that Moneypenny might ask to much in that regard, possible, and already written waiting to be betad. Here is also the first mission as I promised you.

Rhivanna: Ah, thank you, I try to get a depth in them, as well as explaining things we only see half of in the movie. There are so much that Alec says that can so easily be explained if one just thinks about it. I'm afraid that it is quite often I don't dare to leave a review, I keep thinking that such a great writer would not want to be bothered by me. I loved your sotry though, and I am so glad you like this.


End file.
